The present invention relates to a camera suitable for photography using an electronic flash device.
Recent systems for photography using flash devices have had control means for enabling a photographer to obtain a photograph of correct exposure by merely pressing a shutter-control button in the same manner as for daylight photography, such control means being capable of automatically setting conditions for exposure by transmitting various data between a camera and the flash devices. The control means for controlling of the exposure can be classified into two types. According to one type, the aperture of the camera is controlled by transmitting the data on the amount of light from the flash device to the camera. The other type controls the amount of light of the flash device by transmitting the data on the amount of light from the photometric circuit of the camera to the flash device.
The present invention relates to a camera having control means of the latter type. The photometric circuit of the conventional cameras is provided with a photointegrating circuit comprising series connected photosensitive elements such as a phototransistor and an integrating capacitor to produce an output signal when the integrated value of the light reaches a predetermined value. For daylight photography, said output signal controls the closing of the shutter. For flash photography, on the other hand, operation of the flash device is terminated at the same time as the shutter is closed. It presents no particular problems in daylight photography but has been found to be defective for flash photography in that overexposure occurs when an object is in the near range.